1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to spacing and support construction members used in the construction of wood frame dwellings and other buildings, and, more particularly, is concerned with an spacing and support construction member which provides not only precise positioning and support for cross-members, such as joists and rafters, but, in addition, provides for pre-nailing positioning of blocking pieces between cross-members, and furnishes supplementary vertical connection and support, the latter being especially useful in the attachment of rafters to their supporting members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of a building, it is important to precisely locate various materials prior to their attachment. This is particularly important with multiple cross-members, such as joists and rafters, where precise location is necessary to permit effective attachment of pre-sized sheets of flooring or roofing to the cross-members. In the past, the location for the cross-members commonly has been identified by measuring with a tape or rule, and marking the location by pencil. As successive locations were established, errors tended to be cumulative; even the thickness of a dull pencil lead could lead to significant error in a long run of joists or rafters. In addition, once carefully positioned at the appropriate pencil mark, the cross-member generally would not remain by itself in the proper position or alignment during the process of attaching it to the supporting member, so that repositioning and realignment was generally necessary.
A need therefore exists for a spacing and support construction member for the exact placement and retention, pending attachment, of multiple cross-members, such as joists and rafters. Such spacing and support construction member should physically position the cross-members with relation to the supporting member to which they are to be attached without the need to resort to measurement of position, and should hold the cross-members in the correct position and alignment for conventional structural attachment, such as nailing.
In addition to proper spacing, the spacing and support construction member should also provide support to the cross-members through physical linkage of the spacing and support construction memher to both the cross-members and the supporting members, forming a structural bridge therebetween. Such structural connection is of substantial importance in the joining of rafters to their supporting members, where there is a requirement for enhanced vertical structural attachment so as to preclude disconnection of a roof in severe weather conditions.
In addition, in the attachment of blocking pieces between cross-members, particularly at the end thereof so as to provide an even outside surface for the application of siding, it has proven difficult for the carpenter to achieve the desired alignment of the blocking. The problem is two-fold: first, if the spacing between the cross-members is not consistently precise, each blocking piece must be cut individually to fit the available space, and second, once placed into the space between the cross-members and on top of the supporting member, it is difficult to keep the blocks vertical for attachment. Driving a nail through the lower portion of the blocking piece into a cross-member or the supporting member tends to pivot that lower portion of the block in the direction of the hammer blows so that it departs from the proper position where it is vertical or flush with the edge of the supporting member.
As noted above, there is also a structural requirement in the attachment of cross-members, particularly rafters, to their supporting members to enhance the strength of that attachment in the vertical direction. This is currently provided by so-called "hurricane clips" which are twisted metal construction members, attached vertically between each rafter and its supporting member with the attaching nails penetrating both rafter and supporting member horizontally for maximum vertical strength. The application of hurricane clips could be more efficiently accomplished by the use of an already present construction member which would provide equivalent attachment and support for the rafters.
Finally, to achieve maximum utilization within the construction industry, any such spacing and support construction member should be lightweight, inexpensive, readily stackable, and easy to handle and work with.